Donning The Mask
by Jet Long
Summary: Tsukune Aono is a regular guy. Average name, average looks, average brains, average superpowers...wait what. His life is about to get weird. AU Crossover


Donning the Mask

XXX

I do not own any of the works defined here which is Rosario Vampire, Spider-Man, or Marvel Comics.

XXX

Prologue: Testing's Shouldn't Hurt Right?

* * *

Tsukune Aono had to wonder how his best friend Yukari was able to convince him to do this clearly suicidal thing.

Maybe because saying and doing something are two completely different things. But now that they're up here and he is looking down and seeing how high up he is. His mind just basically said "screw that you're on your own."

The early morning air chilled him as he looked down at the deserted street as the girl two years younger than him in a lab coat tinkered with two devices, while mumbling calculations under her breath.

It was only their luck that it was a Sunday and they were able to find a good spot in Tokyo to test out Yukari's invention. A usually well populated area was devoid of any people in the early morning. There testing ground a back alley rooftop.

"Sooooo all I have to do is jump off this building and use those wrist things to shoot that sticky stuff and I'll swing to safety?" Tsukune asked Yukari.

"Yes, what part of that do you not understand?" The girl asked exasperated from having to explain again.

"The part where I have to jump off a building."

"Theoretically-"

"Yeah see right there, please don't say theoretically. I am potentially jumping to my death please be sure."

"Theoretically." Yukari said again with an annoyed glare at Tsukune at being interrupted. "The polymer I developed should be strong enough to hold your weight as you swing to the next building. Besides you have that awareness sense of yours to let you know if you are truly in danger."

"Yeah I don't need spider sense to know jumping off a building is generally frowned upon."

"Spider sense?"

"Sounds better than awareness sense, what do you think?"

"Nice you should patent it, a little on the nose though. There we go!" She exclaimed at the end as she put away a screwdriver in her hand to her toolbox and handed the devices to her friend.

Tsukune looked and contemplated on how homemade the devices looked. They looked like two gutted wristwatches on leather bands that held circuitry Tsukune couldn't even begin to understand. Just showed how much of a genius Yukari was that she could just Macguyver this stuff.

"So can these tell time too?" Tsukune asked half seriously as he strapped them on.

"Didn't cross my mind since you wouldn't have the time to…well check time while you're Tarzaning." Yukari replied as see started to clear the roof of her materials to give him room for his jump. "Now to activate them you have to press down with your middle and ringer fingers."

She demonstrated to him what it looked like. Her hand in the devil horns symbol with her thumb sticking out. Tsukune repeating the motions unitl he was able to commit to memory. With that done he got ready to jump of a building...which is a thought he didn't think he would ever have.

"Okayyyyy…okay okay okay okay." Tsukune started as he looked down from where he was. Just going to jump off a building. No problem right…Ah who was he kidding? Who is ever prepared to jump off a building, really? Last time he checked he wasn't feeling particularly suicidal.

"Well come on." Yukari said exasperated while making a 'shooing' motion with her hand.

"I'm getting to it!" Tsukune yelled. "Eventually…hopefully." Tsukune trailed off as he looked down the daunting height.

Gathering what courage he had he stepped off the building and…immediately regretted it.

At first it felt like he was flying, then gravity took hold as fell, his arms and legs flailing panic, while he screamed at the top of his lungs. His head seemed to let loose tingling in the back of his head along with a ringing in his ears, as his 'Spider Sense' let him know the danger he was in if he didn't do something.

'_Shit shit shit shit! I'm going to die, shit, shit! Of course I'm in danger thank you Spider Sense! Please work, please work, please work, please work, please work!' _

He continued to plead in his mind as his right hand lifted up and he used his middle and ring finger's to activate Yukari's device. Everything seemed to slow down as all his hopes went into his best friend's device.

THWIP!

His prayers were answered as a thin web line attached to an adjacent building to save him as it shined against the early sun.

With both hands he held to his literal lifeline for well dear life as his momentum swung him towards the next building.

The line snapped off as he let go. Unfortunately though it looked like he mistimed it as he didn't quite make it to the building roof so much as he did its wall, which his back was about to crash into painfully.

Instinct seemed to take over as his body tucked into a ball to perform a somersault so his front was now facing the wall while extending his hands and feet.

He landed on the wall and seemed to…well stick there, where in normal situation a person would be falling to their death right about now. Of course normal hasn't really applied to Tsukune for about month now ever since a spider bit him.

"Tsukune you okay!" Yukari yelled in concern across the building to him as he made it to the roof and started to take in deep breaths from the extreme leap/acrobatics he did, more so from the fear and excitement then from any exhaustion.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine, I'm still alive so that's a plus!" Tsukune yelled back as he gave a thumbs up to his friend as the other hand still rested on his other knee he bent over and took more breaths that became easier and easier, gotta also write down enhanced stamina to his repertoire of powers.

"Guess these things work huh?" Tsukune said to Yukari while marveling once again what his friend is able to do with a few materials.

"Definitely have to fix your timing, but yeah I'm a genius!" Yukari proclaimed as she threw her arms into the air.

Tsukune couldn't help but give a little smile to her behavior. She was eccentric…okay a tad crazy, but he wouldn't replace his friend with anyone. After all he wouldn't know where he would be if she wasn't here to help him figure out his powers.

Especially when he got them on that day.

* * *

**AN: So here I am on my second attempt on this fic, right now it's a prologue to see if everyone reading thinks I might have grown as a writer. I trying to show Tsukune being Spider-Man in the most Tsukune way possible, if that makes any sense. Let me know what you think and drop a review if you please. Have a good night or day wherever and whenever you are.**


End file.
